


One Piece: Hiking

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Hiking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>SHs go on a hike.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece: Hiking

**One Piece: Hiking**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This crazy-amazing series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

"WHO'S IDEA WAS THIS?!"

 

That was Luffy, who was currently exhausted on his crew's massive trek on a huge island mountain.

 

"I believe that it was your idea, Master Luffy," answered Brook.

 

   Though, we're getting ahead of ourselves. It all really started one morning when the _Thousand Sunny_ was sailing onward and Luffy spotted what appeared to be a massive mountain on an island.

 

"LET'S GO THERE!" he exclaimed with stars in his eyes. "TO THE ISLAND~!!!!"

 

Usopp, unsurprisingly, wasn't cool with the idea.

 

"Yeah, I'm not sure if that's a good idea." he spoke up. "I mean, they could have bears and tigers and..."

 

He gulped before answering, "Wolves."

 

_"Hmph!"_ Blizzard huffed.

 

"Oh, no offense, Blizzard." Usopp added.

 

_"Whatever, long nose."_ the wolf-dog replied, rolling his eyes.

 

Zoro spoke up, "Well, now, I think it'd be useless to argue with our captain at this point, so let's just get on our coats and roll out."

 

Nami asked, "Of all things to do in the New World, why does hiking have to be one of them, Luffy?"

 

"Because it's fun!" Luffy answered.

 

" _OI_!!" there was a deep shout coming from the island.

 

"Let me see what it is." Nami spoke; she went over, and saw a bald muscular man with an eye-patch...floating on a dinghy and asked, "Who the heck are you?"

 

The eye-patched man replied, "The name's Captain Shack, lass! And ye must be the "Cat Burgalar", am I wrong?"

 

"No, I'm Nami," Nami answered.

 

"What're you doing here, Old Man?" Luffy asked.

 

Shack responded, "Aye, just leavin' that island an' whatnot.  Piece o' advice: Ye need guts of steel in order to brace that mountain."

 

He pointed to the mountain and with that, he sailed back to the island.

 

"Nami?" Luffy asked. "Could you find out what that island is called?"

 

"Sure thing," Nami complied.

 

Sanji asked, "So... mind telling me why we're hiking, of all things?"

 

"Because our captain said so?" Franky answered.

 

"I'll tell you why," Luffy chimed in. "it's because I just can't wait for adventure!"

 

Sanji sighed, saying, "Well, I can't argue with that, now can I?"

 

And so, our crew stopped off at Mountain Island, where upon arriving, they immediately felt a chill run through them.

 

"Brrr! I-It's c-cold!" Brook spoke, shivering. "I can feel it right down to my very bones! Although, I'm already all bones to begin with. Yohohohoho!"

 

"I don't know why you guys are so worried," Chopper said, walking along the edge of the dock. "I don't feel cold myself."

 

"That's because you're a raindeer!" Nami snapped, then asked in confusion, "Or is it reindeer boy?  Mandeer?  Reindeer man-boy?"

 

She face-palmed.

 

"Why couldn't things be _simple_ in the Grand Line?" she questioned.

 

"Because that'd make it boring." Zoro answered.

 

"And it'd make being a pirate completely pointless." Luffy added.

 

Nami relented, "Ah, well. I can't say that I want it to be simple."

 

With that, the Straw Hat crew continued walking until they came across a booth. In it, was a booth man.

 

"Yeah, welcome to the Mt. Ryoji tour. How many people will that be?" he asked.

 

"13," Nami answered.

 

"13?!" The guy exclaimed. "I thought there were only _9_ of you guys there!"

 

   Luffy spoke up, "Listen!  I don't know about you, but I gotta ask you: did you _really_ think it was just the nine of us?  Also, since when was there 13 of us?"

 

The cashier stared at him blankly.

 

"I'm just teasing you, man!" Luffy said.  "Lighten up!"

 

Nami realized something.

 

"Wait, there's only 12 of us here. Why did I say 13...?" she inquired, before face-palming herself. "God dammit...I had a blonde moment! And I have orange hair, too!"

 

Sanji reassured her, saying, "Don't worry, my love! We all make mistakes!"

 

Zoro quipped, "Nice save, Eyebrows."

 

"Bite me, Moss Head." Sanji replied.

 

Aika patted her big sister's leg, telling her, "It's okay, Big Sis."

 

Nami smiled and patted the little Wolf Girl on her head.

 

Robin spoke up, "So how many Berries will that be?"

 

The boothman replied, "It's free, but it's dangerous."

 

"Let's go already!" Luffy shouted.

 

And with that, they began their trek.

 

*****Fast forward to now*****

 

"LIKE SERIOUSLY, WHY DID I SAY THIS WAS A GOOD IDEA?!" questioned Luffy who was, at this point, getting tired.

 

"You were just really excited, big brother," answered Aika.

 

"Yes. Yes I was." Luffy responded.

 

Zoro spoke up, "I don't care. I got these cool clothes on."

 

He cleared his throat...

 

"Yodelay, yodelay, yodelay heehoo!!" he cried out.

 

Nami was embarrassed, asking, "Seriously? We have to hear that?"

 

Zoro replied, "What? We're mountain climbing, right? Then, you gotta do the call."

 

_'I'm embarrassed to even know you, man.'_ thought Sanji.

 

_'I'm going to forget that I heard that.'_ Aika thought with a sweat-drop.

 

_'Ditto.'_ Blizzard and Kumi added, as if through telepathy.

 

Franky, however, was proud.

 

"That's right, bro!" he shouted. "SHOUT OUT LOUD AND PROUD!!"

 

At that instant, he bellowed, "SUUUUPEEEERRR!!!!"

 

The shout echoed throughout. Luckily, it din't cause an avalanche.

 

Robin was amused, remarking, "Apparently, mountain climbing is a big deal between you two."

 

Luffy suddenly snapped back to being excited.

 

"Oh, yeah! That's right!" he exclaimed. "This is a way to prove that I'm a man!"

 

"Well, that was quick." Usopp mused.

 

"What'd you expect?" asked Sanji. "This is Luffy we're talking about."

 

"That's big brother for ya," added Aika.

 

_"Yup,"_ agreed Kumi.

 

Luffy turned to Chopper.

 

"Hey, wait a minute, you didn't say anything." he noted. "What's up?"

 

"It's nothing," Chopper answered. "I'm only thinking."

 

"Oh. Okay." Luffy spoke.

 

And with that, they continued on their walk.

 

*****A little later...*****

 

"How much higher does this mountain go?" asked Usopp.

 

"About 45 more miles," answered Brook.

 

"WHAT?!?" Usopp freaked out. "HOW BIG IS THIS MOUNTAIN?!?"

 

Robin answered, "He is merely teasing you, Usopp."

 

She looked around.

 

"Though I must say, the view is magnificent." she added.

 

"Aunt Robin's right!" Aika chirped. "It's amazing!"

 

Kumi yipped in agreement while Blizzard whistled.

 

_"Not bad,"_ he spoke.

 

Robin smiled, saying, "Well, I can tell I'm not the only one enjoying myself."

 

"Shishishi!" Aika giggled.

 

Zoro piped up, "In any case, I'm surprised that we didn't run into any yetis yet."

 

"Dude, don't ruin it." Usopp told him.

 

"Yeah, seriously." a deep voice came from behind our group. "Who does that?"

 

Usopp turned, and freaked out.

 

" **I-IT'S A YETIII!!!** " he screamed. " **HIDE!!!** "

 

He hid behind Robin, who was smiling, clearing amused.

 

The yeti put his arms up, saying, "Whoa, dudes, chill out. I mean none of you any harm."

 

"Yeah, right!" Usopp shouted. "How do we know that you're not gonna try and eat us later on?!"

 

The yeti replied, "Why would I _want_ to eat you guys?"

 

"Are you saying that we're not good enough for you!?" Brook questioned, angrily.

 

The yeti was confused.

 

"Wait, seriously?" he asked. "Do you guys _want_ to be eaten?  What's wrong with you people?"

 

" **WHO SAYS WE WANNA BE EATEN!?** " most of the Straw Hats, minus Robin, yelled in comical anger.

 

Robin, of course, replied politely, "As wonderous as being eaten alive sounds right now, I'm afraid that we must be on our way."

 

"Of course," nodded the Yeti.

 

With that, the yeti moved out of the way. Thus, the Straw Hats continued on their hike.

 

Nami started to sneeze.

 

"ACHOO!!"

 

She sniffed, then said, "Excuse me..."

 

"You're excused," replied Robin.

 

At this point, it was snowing at how high they were, and the crew was all wearing heavier winter coats.

 

Sanji said to Nami, "Don't worry, my love, for I will warm you up with my loving embrace."

 

"Thanks, Sanji, but I'm doing just fine." Nami politely refused.

 

"Okay, suit yourself!" Sanji replied merrily.

 

"I must say, this brings back memories of my training." Robin spoke up. "It was cold where we were."

 

"Really, Aunt Robin?" Aika inquired.

 

"Yes. It also had mountains, and was very rocky." Robin replied. "To put it eloquently: it was something I had to adapt to in order to survive."

 

"Whoa," the Wolf Girl muttered.

 

   Robin nodded, then continued, "Though to be honest, being in the presence of others who shared my hatred of the World Government really opened up my view of the world a little bit.  And so with that, I motivated myself to get stronger, for my goals, and for the captain."

 

She notioned to Luffy.

 

Luffy responded, "Keep up the good work, Robin!"

 

"You got it," Robin answered with a nod.

 

"So, now what?" Zoro asked.

 

"We keep going forward," answered Sanji.

 

And so, the trek continued.

 

*****Much later*****

 

"Woah..." Luffy spoke, breathless.

 

"I'm done..." that came from Chopper, who was also breathless. "Seriously, I'm done..."

 

They were at the top of the mountain at long last, taking in the view.

 

"Is that the curvature of the Earth?" Robin asked, intrigued.

 

In the distance, the Red Line could be seen in one direction, and several islands in another, and a Marine island in yet another.

 

"This is the mountain's prize." Nami answered.

 

Aika and Kumi watched the view in awe.

 

Franky spoke up, "This is the kind of place that only the manliest of pirates could go through."

 

"Right," agreed Usopp.

 

Sanji looked around.

 

"I must say, it made the trip worth it." he looked at Nami, who was snuggled up to Robin in order to stay warm, asking, "Right, ladies?"

 

"Yes," they answered.

 

Aika shivered from the cold temperature.

 

"This is really cold." she noted.

 

"Is that right?" Luffy asked.

 

The Wolf Girl nodded and Luffy gave her his own coat.

 

Zoro spoke, "Good idea, captain.  Time to brave the cold."

 

He took his own coat off...and his shirt, revealing his amazing physique.

 

(A/N: You're welcome, fan-girls. ^^)

 

"It's cold, but it's really good training." he added

 

"Damn, he's manlier than me right now!" Franky exclaimed.  "That is SUPER~!!"

 

Chopper spoke up, "You need to wear something, Zoro, otherwise you're going to freeze to death."

 

"That's right, Uncle Zoro," Aika added.

 

Zoro didn't listen, until Luffy told him, "Zoro, we could do this at literally any other cold place, but here, well, it's high up too,"

 

Zoro replied, "Alright, then."

 

He put his shirt and coat back on.

 

"That feels nice." he noted.

 

Anyhoo, everyone continued enjoying the wondrous view.

 

Eventually, Nami spoke up, shivering, "S-So are w-we going to g-go down, or what?"

 

Robin held Nami close to her, warning her up.

 

"I agree." she spoke up. "It's time we began heading down."

 

"Right," Luffy concurred.

 

So, they did just that. After a little while, though, Zoro noticed something.

 

"Is that...?" he went over to the what he saw and it turned out to be a pile of sleds.

 

_"Sleds?"_ Blizzard spoke, blinking.

 

"Sleds." Robin noted, bluntly.

 

"This feels awfully convenient," added Usopp.

 

Nami, tired of the cold, chimed in, "D-Don't c-care... I'm t-taking it. ACHOO!!"

 

After sneezing, she got on the sled.

 

"Excuse me..." she sniffed.

 

Aika got on the sled with her big sister, as did Kumi.

 

"ALRIGHT!!" Franky hollered, grabbing Zoro along and getting in a sled.

 

"Easy, there!" Zoro cried.

 

"Let's go!" Luffy exclaimed as he got onto a sled.

 

So, everyone got on a sled, and they started heading on down to the bottom of the mountain.

 

"THIS IS FUN~!!" Luffy exclaimed.

 

"WOO HOO~!!!!" Aika cheered.

 

Chopper cheered, "This is fun!"

 

Nami was starting to warm up, adding, "I know~!"

 

Robin merely smiled.

 

"Yohohohohoho~!!!" Brook chortled.

 

Zoro, however, was feeling more turbulent, saying, "Okay, this is getting _really_ crazy, so-"

 

"Shut up, Mosshead, I'm focusing!" Sanji interrupted on the same sled.

 

"Uh, you two," Franky butted in, "if we're not careful, we're gonna CRASH!!"

 

Alas, their sled crashed into a boulder, and they started tumbling down, turning into a massive snowball.

 

Nami and Usopp, with crazy cartoony faces, yelled, " **AW, COME ON!!** "

 

"Uncle Zoro! Uncle Sanji!" Aika cried. "Uncle Franky!"

 

Unfortunately, her sled got caught in the snowball, along Nami and Usopp.

 

"Well...I'm screwed, aren't I?" Luffy asked Robin, who was skiing with Brook instead. "Robin?"

 

"Robin- _san_?" inquired Brook.

 

   Robin was already in full skiing gear, saying, "Sorry, captain, but as of this moment, I'm currently polishing up my skiing skills, so I need to focus more on the Alpine side of things instead."

 

"Fine by me!" Luffy replied before asking, "How are you doing, Brook?"

 

"Fine, more or less!" the musician answered.

 

Luffy saw that they were getting closer to the base. Though, he noticed that something was off.

 

"Wait, where's Chopper?" he inquired.

 

"Over here!" the reindeer's voice called.

 

Our black-baired trio turned to see Chopper hang-gliding.

 

"Anyways, we're here!" Chopper added.

 

Luffy, Robin and Brook finally stopped on the bottom of the mountain.

 

"Huh." muttered Robin. "How about that."

 

They stepped out of the way to see the giant snowball crash into a boulder, with the rest of the crew sprawled out.

 

"That's gotta leave a mark." Chopper murmured.

 

"Yup." concurred Brook.

 

The rest of the Straw Hats started sitting up.

 

"I H-HATE THE C-COLD!!" Nami flared, snow all over her. "ACHOO!!"

 

"Bless you." spoke Aika.

 

"Thanks, sweetie," replied Nami.

 

Franky, sprawled out, hollered, "YOW!! NOW, THAT WAS SUPER!!"

 

Zoro shook himself.

 

"Well, that came out of nowhere..." he said. "Ow..."

 

"Ugh...never doing that again," groaned Usopp.

 

"Let's just go already..." Sanji added, in pain.

 

"Right." everyone replied.

 

So, the Straw Hat crew of 12 went back to the ship, and sailed off.

 

"Well, off to next island!" Luffy declared.

 

Thus, another day had passed.

 

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Fang, I hope you don't mind us adding Blizzard, Aika, and Kumi. ^^


End file.
